FK Bačka 1901 Subotica
FK "Bačka 1901", subotički je nogometni klub, najstariji nogometni klub u Vojvodini i Srbiji. Klupske prostorije su na adresi Somborski put 77, Subotica. FK Bačka 1901 Subotica: Klub - osnovno, (u međumrežnoj pismohrani archive.org 15. lipnja 2009.), pristupljeno 24. rujna 2017. Imena * Bácska Szabadkai Athletikai Club * Jugoslavensko atletičko društvo "Bačka" * ''Hrvatsko športsko društvo "Bačka" * Hrvatsko fizkulturno društvo "Građanski" * FD "Sloboda" * FD "Zvezda" * FK "Bačka" Povijest Sadašnja FK "Bačka 1901." osnovana je 3. kolovoza 1901. godine, pod imenom "Bácska Szabadkai Athletikai Club". Oko ovog kluba su se okupljali bački Hrvati, što je vidljivo i po tome što je klupski grb bio tradicionalni hrvatski grb (šahovnica) u gornjem lijevom kutu. Po dijagonali je išla lenta sa tekstom "Bácska" (takvi grb je i danas).LMZK-Nogometni leksikon: Bačka, nogometni klub iz Subotice, nogomet.lzmk.hr, pristupljeno 24. rujna 2017.LMZK-Nogometni leksikon Klupski grb, nogomet.lzmk.hr, pristupljeno 24. rujna 2017. "Bačka" je svoj prvi susret odigrala 18. kolovoza 1901. godine s nogometnim odjelom "Hrvatskog sokola" i Vukovarskim Football Club-om u Osijeku. Od sezone 1908./09. sudjeluje u prvenstvu južnog područja Kraljevine Ugarske. Do tada je igrala samo prijateljske utakmice, a mađarsko prvenstvo je bilo centralizirano - igrali su ga isključivo budimpeštanski klubovi. Mađarsko prvenstvo se igralo tako što se prvo igralo za prvaka četiri područja: južnog, istočnog, karpatskog i zapadnog. Prvaci svih tih područja su međusobno igrali po kup-sustavu, a pobjednik je doigravao s prvakom budimpeštanskog područja za mađarskog prvakaGlasnik Pučke kasine br.72/2009. Ante Zomborčević, Ljudevit Vujković Lamić: Sudbina jednog pokala, str. 28.. Bačka je sudjelovala u svim prvenstvima od 1908./09. do 1914. i 1919. godine. Četiri puta je pobijedila u prvenstvu južnog područja, 1908./09., 1911./12., 1912./13. i 1919. godine. Doprvak je postala 1910. godine, a 1911. godine je ukupno bila 3. u prvenstvuGlasnik Pučke kasine br.71/2009. Ante Zomborčević, Ljudevit Vujković Lamić: Bačka stupa na nogometnu scenu, str. 29.. Predstavnik ovog kluba je sudjelovao na povijesnoj skupštini u Zagrebu 1919. godine na kojoj je utemeljen Nogometni savez Jugoslavije, a "Bačka" je dobila organizaciju jednog od šest podsaveza NSJ-a. Subotičke U znaku crveno-belog, 29. veljače 2008. U svibnju 1920. godine mijenja ime u Jugoslavensko atletičko društvo "Bačka". Od 1935. godine klub ima svoju nogometnu školu.Radio Subotica na hrvatskom Siniša Jurić: Povijest NK «Bačka 1901» = povijest nogometa na ovim prostorima, 3. kolovoza 2011. Godine 1939., Bačka sudjeluje u Hrvatsko-slovenskoj ligi pod imenom HŠD Bačka, a u sezoni 1940./41. igra u prvenstvu Hrvatskog nogometnog podsaveza. Godine 1941. ulaskom Horthyijevih trupa u Suboticu, Bačka vraća izvorno ime i natječe se u 3. mađarskoj ligi. 26. svibnja 1945. godine klub mijenja ime u Hrvatsko fizkulturno društvo "Građanski", no to nije dugo potrajalo, jer ga se već u ožujku 1946. godine preimenovalo u "FD Sloboda". Gradske vlasti su 1949. godine ugasile klub, i to kao prvo od društava sa hrvatskim predznakom u Bačkoj. Uskoro su prestala postojati i ostala društva i ustanove s hrvatskim predznakomPovijest društva, matijagubec.org.rs, pristupljeno 24. rujna 2017.. Godine 1950. spajanjem "Bratstva" i "Tekstilca" nastaje FD "Zvezda" koja od 1969. nosi staro ime "Bačka". Staro ime "Bačka" vraćeno je na izvanrednoj godišnjoj skupštini FD "Zvezda", dne 4. lipnja 1969. godine u Velikoj vijećnici Gradske kuće kada je donesena je konačna odluka o promjeni imena kluba u "Bačka".Grgo Bačlija, Preimenovanje NK „Zvezda“ u NK „Bačka“, hnl.org.rs, 7. rujna 2015., pristupljeno 24. rujna 2017. 2001. godine nakon proslave 100 godišnjice klub stavlja dodatak 1901., u naziv kluba. Bačka je nekoliko puta bila prvak južne Mađarske, a treća u Jugoslaviji (1925.) i sudionik 1/8 završnie Jugo-kupa (1974.). Cup of Yugoslavia 1974, rsssf.com, pristupljeno 24. rujna 2017. FK Bačka igra na igralištu kraj Somborske kapije koje postoji još od 1899. godine. Sadašnju tribinu se izgradilo 1926. godine i ima oko 1.000 mjesta za sjedenje, a igralište ima i oko 5.000 mjesta za stajanje. "Bačka" je najstariji nogometni klub kojeg su osnovali Hrvati, a i najstariji je aktivni nogometni klub na području bivše Jugoslavije (1898. godine u Subotici je formirana nogometna sekcija Subotičko športskog društva koje rasformirano 1945.). Iako malih dosega u državnim prvenstvima, za svoje obljetnice je uspio uvijek dovesti velike europske momčadi. * Za 25. rođendan, "Bačkoj" su došli budimpeštanski "Ferencvaros" i praška "Viktorija Žiškov", a od ondašnjih domaćih, zagrebački "HAŠK" i beogradski "BSK". * Za svoj 70. rođendan, "Bačka" je na Somborsku kapiju dovela zagrebački "Dinamo", sarajevski "Željezničar" i budimpeštanski "Ferencvaros". * Za 75. rođendan, "Bačkoj" su na priređeni turnir došli splitski "Hajduk", sarajevski "Željezničar" te budimpeštanski "Ferencvaros". * Za svoj 100. rođendan, početkom kolovoza 2001. godine klub je priredio turnir, koji je za razliku od prijašnjih obljetnica, od velikih imena uspio privući samo novosadsku "Vojvodinu". Ipak, ovakvu časnu obljetnicu su svojim sudjelovanjem uveličala još dva "mala" bačka kluba: apatinska "Mladost" i kulski "Hajduk". Jedna od vrijednosti ovog kluba je bila ta, kako je rekao njezin kapetan Bojan Ostrogonac: "Kada sam došao Bačku, doživeo sam jako dobar prijem. Nije se gledalo ko je odakle, koliko ima para, da li je sa sela ili je iz grada. Ovo je bilo neočekivano za mene i odmah mi je bilo žao što od prvog dana nisam trenirao u Bačkoj. Društvo je bilo fenomenalno, dolazili smo na teren sat vremena pre početka treninga i ostajali sat vremena kasnije." Jedan dan sa: Bojanom Ostrogoncem, fudbalerom Bačke 1901, suboticke.net, 29. rujna 2006., (u međumrežnoj pismohrani archive.org 1. siječnja 2008.), pristupljeno 24. rujna 2017. Klub danas sudjeluje u Vojvođanskoj ligi skupina Istok. Stadion Klub igra utakmice na nogometnom stadionu "Kraj Somborske kapije". Sa zapadne strane, stadion ima krovište, a uz glavno, ima i dva pomoćna igrališta. Malo je poznato da je na stadionu Bačke 10. srpnja 1940. godine odigrana utakmica poluzavršnice jednog velikog europskog nogometnog kupa. Odigrana je treća utakmica poluzavršnice Mitropa kupa između zagrebačkog Građanskog i rumunjskog Rapida iz Bukurešta. Nakon što su prva utakmica u Zagrebu i uzvrat u Bukureštu završile 0:0, i treća je okončala neriješeno, 1:1. Potom ni produžetci nisu dali pobjednika pa se igralo još jedne produžetke od 2x15 minuta koji opet nisu odlučili pobjednika. Naposljetku je po propozicijama ždrijebom trebalo odrediti konačnog pobjednika, a u tome su bolje prošli rumunjski predstavnici koji su otišli u završnicu.Povijest Dinama Mitropa Kup (1927.-1992.).: , povijest.gnkdinamo.hr, pristupljeno 24. rujna 2017. Turnir U listopadu 2007. godine je pokrenut Memorijalni nogometni turnir za pionirsku dobnu kategoriju, a ime nosi po slavnom nogometašu "Bačke" i kasnijem jugoslavenskom reprezentativcu Tihomiru Ognjanovu. Postave i rezultati po sezonama (popis nepotpun) * 1940/41.: Stipić - Evetović, Bojić - Šarčević, Mihaljčević, Jung - Vidaković, Ampelić, Gabrić, Bukva, Baraković. Prvenstveno natjecanje su okončali na 10. mjestu. * 2001/02.: Kujundžić, Mandić, Godar, (Vuković), Ostrogonac, Saulić, Bjedov, Žarković, Šiška, Jelić, Vesnić, Karas, (Marinković). Nastupali su u Republičkoj ligi "Sjever", skupina Vojvodina. * 2002./03.: Poljaković, Perišić, Pufek, Skenderović (Kurai), Veselinović, Bošnjak, Harmat, Radović (Vuković), Romić (Bjedov), Bator, Perović. http://www.dnevnik.co.yu/arhiva/08-06-2003/Strane/sport.htm i http://www.dnevnik.co.yu/arhiva/15-06-2003/Strane/sport.htm. Igrali su još i Marko Moravčić i Perović. Sezonu su okončali na 3. mjestu 1. vojvođanske lige, sa 15 pobjeda, 9 neriješenih i 3 poraza, uz gol-razliku od 48:22. * 2003./04.: Gorjanac, Harmath, Bošnjak, M. Poljaković (Kopunović), Saulić, Perišić, Pufek, Šiška, Perović (Petrović), Takács, Moravčić Sezonu su okončali na 5. mjestu 1. vojvođanske lige, sa 8 pobjeda, 8 neriješenih i 3 poraza. http://www.magyar-szo.co.yu/arhiva/2004/mar/22/main.php?l=sport.htm Magyar Szo. * 2006/07.: Sabo, Harmat, Vuković, Babić, Šarčević, Ostrogonac, Lukač (Antunović), Salatić (Moravčanin), Đereg, Takač (Vitković), Perović. Te sezone je klub u zadnjem kolu osigurao opstanak u Vojvođanskoj ligi. * 2007./08.: Bilinović, Đereg, Perović, Ilovac, Babić, Vojnić (Radović), Rajkovača (Takač), Lazić, Čevarušić, Petrović (Palfi) i Ivanović. Osvojili su 3. mjestu u Vojvođanskoj ligi - Sjever sa 60 bodova. Bačka je te sezone imala najbolju obranu: u 30 kola su primili samo 13 pogodaka. * 2008./09.: Sezonu su okončali na 3. mjestu Vojvođanske lige - istok. U 34 utakmice su osvojili 63 boda u 19 pobjeda, 6 neriješenih i 9 poraza, uz omjer pogodaka 64:25, iako su na polusezoni bili uvjerljivo prvi. Klupski uspjesi * 4 puta je bila prvak južnog područja Kraljevine Ugarske: 1908./09., 1911./12., 1912./13. i 1919. godine. * Pioniri do 11 godina su 2004. godine na SP-u održanom u Švedskoj, u konkurenciji od 120 momčadi, osvojili 9. mjesto, pri čemu su bili najbolje plasirani klub iz Vojvodine i Srbije na tom prvenstvu. Od te postave pionira, 6 ih je te godine bilo na širem reprezentativnom popisu. Poznati igrači Najpoznatiji igrači u povijesti ovog kluba su bili: * Antun Copko, reprezentativac Mađarske i Kraljevine SHS * Remija Marcikić-Kapetan, reprezentativac Mađarske i Kraljevine SHS * Andrija Kujundžić "Čiča", olimpijski reprezentativac Kraljevine SHS * Nesto Kopunović "Netoj" * Tihomir Ognjanov "Bata", jugoslavenski reprezentativac * Antun Rudinski, jugoslavenski reprezentativac, kasnije veliki golgeter u "Crvenoj zvezdi" * M. Horvacki * J. Horvacki * Josip Zemko, jugoslavenski reprezentativac * Jožef Sabo-Joćo * Zoltan Kujundžić * Mihalj Kečkeš * Lajoš Jakovetić * Beno Cvijanov, kandidat za jugoslavensku reprezentacijuGlasnik Pučke kasine br.68/2009. Ante Zomborčević, Ljudevit Vujković Lamić: Gospodin sportaš, str. 28. - 29. Pokraj svih navedenih, u "Bačkine" legende valja navesti i Ivana Sarića, Đuru Stantića, Zoltana Wagnera. Legendarni partizanski vođa, Jovan Mikić - Spartak, po kome se zove gradski suparnik, prve je športske korake napravio na terenu "Bačke". Poznati treneri "Bačka" u umjetnosti "Bačka" je dobila i svoje književno i filmsko uprizorenje. Još 1926. je godine poznati filmaš Aleksandar Lifka snimio film u povodu 25. obljetnice postojanja Bačke. Hrvatski književnik iz Bačke, Milivoj Prćić, svoju je monodramu iz 2004. "Pivaj Bačka veselo", posvetio ovom nogometnom klubu, koji je bio od velikog značaja za kulturnu i športsku autonomiju bačkih Hrvata i u Ugarskoj u Austro-Ugarskoj, te kasnije u Kraljevini Jugoslaviji. Po istoj monodrami, Rajko Ljubić je 2006. godine režirao i istoimeni film.I.P., Filmska tribina i projekcije filmova o Bunjevcima, culturenet.hr, 27. listopada 2006., (u međumrežnoj pismohrani archive.org 15. ožujka 2008.), pristupljeno 24. rujna 2017. Tužna povijest Zbog svojih hrvatskih obilježja, bila je metom napada i prijetnja srpskih ekstremista (nazivalo ih se "ustaškim klubom kojem nema mesta u srpskoj ligi"). U FK Bačka 1901 šokirani dočekom u Rastini. Mrtvačka glava za dobrodošlicu, Dnevnik, 12. svibnja 2004., (u međumrežnoj pismohrani archive.org 30. siječnja 2009.), pristupljeno 24. rujna 2017. Šta kažu prozvani u saopštenju FK Bačka 1901. Subotičani baš preterali, Dnevnik, 13. svibnja 2004., (u međumrežnoj pismohrani archive.org 6. listopada 2008.), pristupljeno 24. rujna 2017. Zanimljivosti * Klupska tradicionalna zabavna večer se zove "crveno-bijela zabava"Radio Subotica «Crveno-bijela zabava» NK «Bačka 1901» * Zbog crveno-bijelog dresa, sa okomitim prugama, kada bi gostovali u inozemstvu, nerijetko su ih miješali sa beogradskom "Crvenom zvezdom". Izvori Vanjske poveznice O klubu * Klupske stranice * Nogometni leksikon * Hrvatska riječ Bačkini dječaci 9. u svijetu, 23. srp 2004. * Hrvatska riječ Povratak dostojanstva najstarijem klubu * Hrvatska riječ O najboljem igraču godišta 1997. za 2005. u Bačkoj, 29. prosinca 2005. * Hrvatska riječ "Bačka" na filmu * Radio-Subotica Prvi Memorijalni nogometni turnir «Tihomir Bata Ognjanov» * Jubilej FK Bačke na subotica.info * Jubilej Jubilej FK Bačke - subotica_info * Klupski dresovi * Klupski dresovi i grb * Facebook stranica kluba Poznati igrači * Hrvatska riječ Kitovi, bakalari i nogomet na Ovčijim otocima Povijest kluba Podlistak u "Subotičkima" I-VII (na srpskom): "FK Bačka 1901–2006.: Datumi koji su određivali jugoslovensku futbolsku istoriju" * I - Obeležili početak fudbalske istorije * II - Fudbal na srpskom dvoru * III - Igra "Bačke" u Kraljevini * IV - Smena generacija * V - Bačkina fudbalska golgota * VI - Jubileji, velikani i kontroverze Bačka Kategorija:Bačka Kategorija:Vojvođanski Hrvati Bačka 1901 Kategorija:Šport u Subotici